Firemessage
by groundedreamer
Summary: During City of Glass, a small snapshot into Magnus's life.


Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic for the TMI series! I absolutely love and have read every one up until now. I can't believe the final book comes out 2014! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG. Cassandra Clare, please change the date so it's earlier! My Malec fangirl can't wait that long! Anyway, I love the series and I have to say my favorite character is Magnus, I love him! I love Alec too, he's so cute, but frustrating (btdubbs, black hair and blue eyes (especially the deep blue Alec has) is my favorite combo too :)).

I had this idea for a while and was actually going to write it in Chairman Meow's perspective (I will soon, hopefully) and then just kind of stopped working on it cuz it really wasn't working right and i didn't have time. I finally decided to sit down and write it today because I just finished the 5th book yesterday! Anyway, I hope you guys like it. It's Magnus's perspective when he gets the firemessage from Alec in the beginning of City of Glass. Enjoy and I hope you like it! :)

* * *

Magnus sat slumped on his couch. At first is seemed as if he were asleep, but if one paid attention, it was apparent that he was staring morosely at a piece of paper on his coffee table. In fact, he had been staring at it for over a half hour. From his point of view, he could clearly see what was written on it:

_Warlock Bane,_

_ If it's not too much trouble, please tell me if the vampire Simon_

_ has made it back through the portal. The Inquisitor said that you were _

_ to receive him._

_ -Alexander Lightwood _

Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes. His reaction when the firemessage had first come, had been to ignore it. He had tried to do other things, such as watch old Madonna music videos, but his eyes were repeatedly dragged back to the note until he was forced to turn the TV off. From there, the staring had started.

He slumped farther down on the couch until the note was out of his line of sight. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the edge of the coffee table, hoping Alec could feel his wrath. I am _not_ going to reply, Magnus told himself. He shook his head in frustration. _Warlock _Bane? After all the time they had spent together in his apartment, on dates, fighting evil, and generally kicking ass, Alec had the gall to call him _Warlock?_ It was insulting, Magnus thought, and it clearly showed that Alec _hadn't_ gotten the point of what Magnus was trying to do.

"Brainless bastard," Magnus muttered with a mixture of animosity and the tiniest hint of fondness. He sighed, it would be just like Alec to completely miss the point of something and then go sulk about it. Magnus shook his head, if Alec wasn't going to clue in anytime soon, then Magnus supposed it was Alec's loss. If he still wanted to chase around the arrogant wonder, then Magnus didn't care. As the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he had much better things to do than pine over a clueless eighteen year old boy. Or, that's what Magnus would have liked to have done as he snatched the note off the coffee table and crumpled it in his hand. When he stood up to throw it away, he caught sight of Chairman Meow sleeping on the armchair next to him. Magnus's eyes softened involuntarily as he looked at Chairman's sleeping form. It suddenly reminded him of the time Alec had come crashing into his apartment and fallen asleep in that chair.

...

_It was late afternoon and Magnus was in his kitchen, fixing himself a cup of tea. Suddenly, he heard the sound of his front door being pushed open and hitting the wall behind it. He put down his cup of tea and walked out into the living room to accost the intruder, but instead immediately broke into a smile._

_ "Alec," he said, holding his arms out for him. Alec merely mumbled a greeting and made a beeline for the armchair, passing Magnus's outstretched arms. He pushed Chairman Meow out of the chair and collapsed into it. Magnus walked over worriedly and picked Chairman Meow up before he hurt Alec in protest. "Alec?" he asked softly. "What's wrong?"_

_ Alec opened one blue eye and looked up at Magnus from the armchair. "So…tired," he groaned. "Let me…sleep." Without another word, Alec pillowed his hands under his head, curled into a small ball, and fell promptly asleep. Magnus stared at him for a moment, taken aback and relieved by his behavior, though he did have a pretty good guess why Alec was so tired. He gently ran the back of his hand down Alec's cheek. "You old maid," he said fondly._

_ Magnus bent down to put Chairman Meow on the floor, but the Chairman jumped out of his arms onto the armchair. He padded over to the middle of the seat and laid down, curling up next to the warmth of Alec's stomach. Magnus rolled his eyes. Of course Chairman liked Alec better already; at least enough not to claw his face after taking the Chairman's sleeping spot. _

_ Magnus returned to the kitchen to grab his cup of tea. After setting it down on the coffee table, Magnus sat down and—Alec would call him weird afterward—watched Alec sleep. His legs, which were draped over the arm of the chair, were tilted at an odd angle to accommodate their length, and Magnus could already tell by the way Alec was sleeping that his neck was going to hurt when he woke up. As he watched him, Magnus felt a small place in his chest glow because he realized that Alec felt comfortable enough with him to seek him out when he was troubled and that it was his presence that helped Alec relax. Magnus took in Alec's sleeping form and lamented a little that he hadn't chosen the couch to fall asleep on because now Magnus could not curl up with him. _

_He watched Alec until he began to stir. Magnus quickly snapped a cup of coffee from the café Alec liked and placed it beside his now empty tea cup. Alec opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He seemed to be surprised about where he was and pushed himself into a sitting position. On seeing Magnus, however, Alec's blue eyes lit up and Magnus found himself smiling as he passed Alec his cup of coffee. _

_ They talked for hours later. Magnus had been right on both counts (Alec __had__ been so worried about Jace he hadn't been able to sleep __and__ his neck was now killing him). After it had gotten so dark Alec couldn't possibly ignore the time, he left for the Institute, letting Magnus shut the door behind him._

...

Magnus sighed, looking at the Chairman and the armchair. He almost wished Alec would burst through his door again.

"What do you think Chairman?" he asked him. Magnus looked at him tiredly. Chairman only blinked back at him with the same eyes as his own. "Why am I asking you anyway?" Magnus said, waving the Chairman away. "You're a biased traitor."

He heaved a sigh and felt a tug at his heart as he looked at the crumpled paper in his hand. Magnus slowly smoothed it out and traced over the chicken scratch. "I don't know the answer to this question," he said quietly. "I suppose I'll have to wait."


End file.
